Kitties Akatsuki Doubles WTH!
by Ciel-Chocoholic-BakeNeko
Summary: 1 normal day at the Akatsuki base Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting,Deidara and Sasori were arguing,Tobi and Zetsu were talking, Itachi and Kisame were sparing outside,and Pein and Konan were doing paperwork.That was until the Pedosnake came captured them,turned them into cats,and sent them to our world! That is where RealLifeAkatsuki find them.Will these criminials go home or stay?
1. Kitties? OMJ YES!

_**ME: Hiya Peoples! Gomen everybody about my fanfiction "One Chance at love" I know I should update it soon, but I got writers block! Ugh I always hate when that happens! If you can please send me ideas to help I will gladly except them! Anyways since I have writers block I decided to write a different story about Akuma but in this one the Akatsuki turn into cats! Yes I know this is over used but I always love these so I am taking a crack at it!Oh and I no own Naruto and/or Naruto shippuden if I did the Akatsuki would still be alive and would be taking the world over!MWAHAHA!**_

_**Tenshi:Oh shiz she has went crazy again! Someone find Deidara and make him hug her!**_

_**Deidara:Why do I have to do it yeah?**_

_**Tenshi:Because you are her favorite character now hug her Damnit!**_

_**Deidara: Fine ya (Hugs me XD)**_

_**Me: (calms down) Deidara! (squeals!) **_

_**Deidara: (gets glomped by me) Can you get her off me yeah?**_

_**Tenshi: Nope!Anyways since she is in fangirl mode I will say the rest Akatsuki Rebel does own her OC's Akuma, me,Kai,Aki, Kevin,Calla,Candice,Ash, Shi,and Rene (lol i have a cousin named that). Like she said she no own Naruto if she did we would be in some deep shiz(she doesnot like to cuss lol) Oh and in this one Akuma will have blonde hair and blues eyes and I will have Black hair annd black eyes just roll with it pls. Anyways on to the show!**_

_**Akuma: Who hit you with the sane stick Tenshi?**_

_**Tenshi: OMG There are some dancing peanuts on TV!(runs to the living room)**_

_**Akuma:And Tenshi saneness has left the building ...**_

_**Kitties?Akatsuki?Doubles?WTH IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! Chapter one: Kitties? OMJ Yes!**_

_Akuma's P.O.V_

_Me and my 9 other friends were walking home from school as usual lol (even though some of us don't even go to schoolXD).We all live together in this big house Leader-sama bought a couple years back. Leader- sama's real name is Kai she is 5 ft 7,pretty tan, she has mid length ginger hair, yellow/Gold eyes, she hates the color pink as does the rest of us, she wears contacts that look like Pein's ringingan, she is a total narutard as is the rest of us, she is the eldest out of all of us she is 22 years old, she makes us call her leader sama and/or Kai sama all the time lol, she has a god complex , just to warn ya do not piss her off it would be bad for your health, oh and she has a crush on the akatsuki leader Pein!(duh lol) I bet you guys are saying "NO really I just now noticed that." Anyways onto the next person! Rene she is 6ft 2 exactly ( she is the tallest out of our group), she is really tan(it kinda makes her have this blue tintXD) she has long blue hair(that is natural!), she also has yellow eyes but they are pure yellow no hint of gold in them,she also hates the color pink,she is also a narutard like I said earlier she is seriously funny when she wants to be, she is 21 years old, she loves water in general, and she has a crush on Kisame from the Akatsuki, oh and one more thing to warn you about she is really good with swords so watch out! Next person! Tenshi ,she is my twin sister, she is 5 ft 4, she is slightly tanner than Leader-sama, she has short black hair that goes just above her shoulders, she has black eyes that change to red when she is pissed, she is kinda iffy about pink, she is a narutard too, she is irratating because she acts exactly like Tobi, she calls me 'Sempai' all the time too, she has contacts that make her look like she has Tobi's shanringan, she is 18 yrs old, and she is in love with Tobi/Madara/Obito. Warning (again) she is maniacally crazy when she is happy you are okay,but if you do something really mean she will go Jacky chan on your ass! Next! Aki she is exactly like that damned Uchiha, she is 5 ft 9, she is pale but not deathly pale, she has long straight black hair that she puts into a bun on her head, she has gray/black eyes that tend to change to red when she is seriously angered like my sister, she hates pink but she does not show it, she is a narutard, she has contacts that look like Itachi's shanringan she shows almost no emotion, me and her are frenemies we tolerate each other for our friends sake, she is 20 yrs old , and she is in love with Uchiha Itachi! Warning! She has a glare that can even make an Uchiha piss himself! Onward! Calla she is 5 ft 8,she is mostly tan, she has short green Hair (that most people don't think is natural) that goes just past her shoulders, she also has bright yellow eyes, she absolutely despises pink (At least one of her personalities do), she is a narutard duh, she has split personalities, she loves flowers, she is 19 yrs. old, she is in love with Zetsu san (both sides think so), she does not eat people but she likes to bite people like a vampire without the sucking blood part(Eww). Warning! She is a great spyer so watch out! Next! Ash she is 5 ft 6, she is albino pale,she has long silver hair that goes a little past her shoulders, she has magenta eyes ( I think that is what it is called right?Hidan's eyes color), she hates the color pink (as you can see we are not girly girls),she is a narutard, she curses like a sailor, she laughs maniacally when she hurts people, she is immortal for making all of my friends believe in jashinism(Including me), she is a Jashinist, she has a bad temper, she is 17 yrs old, and she is in love with none other than the immortal Hidan (XD)! Warning! she has a real skythe that she carries around. Why? Do you ask? Well somehow she can make it shrink into a little key chain She said it was a gift from Jashin- sama, but don't say "Yeah right!"or something like that. Last time someone did she rearanged their face then kicked this person, who was a boy, where the sun don't shine. Next (man this is getting boringDX)! Candice she is 6 ft, she is a really really dark tan, she has really longbrown hair that goes to her hips, she has green eyes, she hates pink also, she is a narutard,she is rather calm most of the time,she is 20 yrs old,She love to count money, she is like our groups own banker she gives how much she thinks we need for something to keep in budget, and she is in love with the money stealer Kakuzu!Warning! She steals peoples money! Onward for Narnia!(don't ask XD)! Kevin the only guy in our rather large group he is 5 ft 8, he is also rather pale, he has short blue hair, greyish looking eyes, since he is a guy tries to murder anything pink, he is a narutard, he loves oragami, he doesn't talk much at all, Him and Kai met before the rest of us did, he is 21 yrs old, he is a total fan boy for Konan!Warning! He can make paper shuriken that will give you a bad paper cut!(XD)Next!Dana A.K.A. Shi Junya, she is 5 ft 6, pale, she has short curly red hair(that makes her look younger), she has muddy brown eyes, she despises pink just because a certain girl with pink hair killed her favorite Naruto character, she is a narutard, she loves to make wooden puppets, she could be a scientist in poisons if she wanted to, she always has a bored look on her face no matter what, she thinks art is eternal, she is 19 yrs old, and she loves Sasori Akasuna. Warning! she is seriously intellegent with poisons so watch out! Last one! Oh and me my name is Akuma Dantara I am 5 ft 6 , I am pretty tan if I do say so myself, I have long blonde hair that I put up in A high pony tail above me head with my bangs covering my right eye, I have sky blue eyes, I despise pink because it is a stupid color all together plus to me Sakura is a whore (No offense Sakura lovers),I am a total narutard, I love to make art out of clay, I think art is eternal, I have tattoos on my hands and chest that look like Deidara's hand/chest mouthes, I have a speech impendent, I am 18 yrs old, I am the almost exact opposite of my twin, I love 4th of July!, and I am in love with Deidara. Warning! I love to make things explode so if you get a present from me you will never guess what it is XD! Oh and all of us wear Akatsuki cloaks wherever we go we are considered the real life Akatsuki. We also have their rings- "AKUMA!" I look up suddenly out of my thoughts to realise that I have been walking the wrong way and that my friends were yelling for me I turned "Sorry un I just kinda got sytracted."I said "Well come on shit head we need to get home soon I am fucking hungry!" As you probably guessed that was none other than Ash. We are all orphans and Leader sama practically adopted us, her family was super rich before they died of illness so she is one of the most wealthiest people in the world. I ran over there and stood right beside Dana who wacked me across the head "Brat watch were you are going next time." Shi said "Yes Dana un" I said "Come on lets go!" Tenshi hollared running making us chase after her to make sure she didn't get into trouble. _

_Akatsuki's P.O.V. _

_The Akatsuki was humilated they had been captured by the stupid snake sanin and he turned them into freaking cats!Cats! Andnow they were in a cardboard box Kami knows were, and what were they doing Sasori, Itachi, Kisame,and Deidara weresulking, Kakuzu was yelling at Hidan about who knows what, Hidan was bitching right back,Tobi was purring loudly happy that he was a cat, Konan and Pein where discussing on how to get out of this mess, and Zetsu was having a argument with himself about which member he should eat first if he gets hungry (cue sweatdrop). All the sudden they all hear " YES! Tenshi won the race because Tenshi is a good girl!" All of the Akatsuki got confused when they heard the kid like voice it sounded like a girl version of Tobi! they heard a loud thump as someone fell over the box "Ow!" TEnshi's voice was heard "Hmm? Tenshi found a box for Leader-sama!" Tenshi hollared. The akatsuki felt the box being lifted up. "Tenshi un that was not a race un! You just took off like a mad man hmm!" Another girl said panting. Deidara was shocked that girl sounded almost exactly like him (but with a girlyer voice). " Both of you shut up and hand me the box." The person they thought was the leader said "Hai leader-sama(un)" Both said the box was then pushed forward making all the kittens fall over. They heard the jangling of keys and a door being open. They where then set down and someone began to open the box. They next thing they heard where "Kittens?" then another girl spoke up and squealed "OMJ YES!" _

_**Uggh Sorry guys the part were you got to know the OC's was so boring! I have been thinking of writing this for a while now but finally decided to I am going to go read some fanfictions! Yay! I will try to update once I get a good thought on what to do. Oh and Please read guest262626's Fanfictions! They are freaking awesome! Ja ne!**_


	2. Names! Part 1

_**Me:Hi I'm Back! I am actually writing this the same day at 11:57 p.m. because I am seriously bored so here you go you get another chapter out of my boredness! Anyways Dei-chan do the Disclaimer! Pwease? (Cute tone and puppy dog eyes)**_

_**Deidara: Fine un AkatsukiRebel does not own me or any one in the Akatsuki as well as Naruto/Naruto Shippuden if she did she would probably make my character and her OC have make out session.**_

_**Akuma: (glares)**_

_**Deidara:N-not that there is anything wrong with that un! O.O**_

_**Akuma:Uh huh ( walks away) **_

_**Me:HAHAHA she so told you!**_

_**Deidara:Shut up un!**_

_**Me:Oh I'm Sowwie Dei- Tan! ( Hugs him with anime tears in eyes)**_

_**Deidara: (Sighs and pats my head) Now onto the show un!**_

_**Kitties?Akatsuki?Doubles? WTH IS THE WORLD COMING TO! Chapter two: Names! part 1**_

_Flash back: _

_" Both of you shut up and hand me the box." The person they thought was the leader said "Hai leader-sama(un)" Both said box was then pushed forward making allthe kittens fall over. They heard the jangling of keys and a door being open. They where then set down and someone began to open the box. They next thing they heard where "Kittens?" Then another girl then hollared "OMJ YES!"_

_End of flash back_

_The Akatsuki All peeked at everyone outside the box. They gasped these people looked almost exactly like them! The leader of the group said "Ok everyone time for introductions!" "OO Tenshi want to go first!" all of the Akatsuki looked over to see a girl with black hair and black/gray eyes, she also had Tobi's ring and a Akatsuki cloak on. "Okay go." The leader said "Konichiwa I Am Tenshi, I am 18 years old,I like lollipops, sugar,dancing, meeting new people, being a good girl, and I love anime!" Tenshi said rather loudly "Okay who's next?" Leader said "I guess I will go un" The Deidara look alike said "Hi I am Akuma un Tenshi over there is my twin sister, I am 18 years old. I like to make art, explode things, the 4th of July, and true art is fleeting un!" They watch as the girl beside Akuma whacks her upside the head "I have told you this a thousand times brat true art is eternal!" "Nope sorry Dana true art is fleeting!" The blonde says back to the curly red head "Silence! Shi go." Leader sama says "OKay I am Shi, I am 18 years old I love making puppets, I am expert in poisons, and I beleieve true art is fleeting." Sasori smirked when she said puppets and poisons. " Hi my name is Ash fuckers! I am 17 years old. I only believe in Jashin so stay away if you have a god complex kitties!" Hidan then purred jumped out of the box and ran over to the girl __'I love this bitch!' Hidan said __but all the humans heard were meows and purs. "Aww I think he likes you!" The girl with blue hair said suddenly catching everyones attention. Ash just just pet his head as he sat on her lap . "Okay Rene its your turn." Leader-sama said " My name is Rene as you previously heard, I am 21. I like swimming, sharks, and fighting with swords." A couple of the girl laughed when she said sharks which the Akatsuki didn't get why. "Who's next?" Leader said "Hn." Now that caught all of the Akatsuki's attention they turned and saw a girl with black hair, black/gray eyes,and pale skin. "Okay Aki go" "Hn my name is Hurenai Aki, I am 20 years old. What I like doesn't really matter." Aki said 'OMJ The girl speaks Uchiha!' said Hidan at his seat beside Ash 'Shut up' was all Itachi said sending a glare Hidan's way. "I guess it's my turn my name is Candice I am like the banker in this little group pretty much and I am 20 years old." CAndice said. 'Candice-san is just like Kakuzu-san!' Tobi then said making all of the Akatsui burst out laughing (exclude Kakuzu, Pein, Konan, Itachi, and Sasori) "I guess it's my turn my name is Kevin I am the only boy in this group which kinda sucks but I don't complain really, I am 18 years old. I like, Orogami. I don't really talk that much unless really neccessary. They all looked over at the blue haired boy across the Table. " Hi my name __**is Calla, **__I love plants __**so don't eat them. **__I have a split personallity __**who is totally awesome.**__Get over yourself __**No way." **__They all looked over at Calla she was still argueing with herself when Zetsu jumped out of the box and sat on the table beside her. "My name is Kai, but I only go by Leader-sama or Kai-sama if you call me something else you are in for a world of pain, I like to be a leader figure, and protecting my friends. I am 22." Leader said. "Okay now that that's over there are ten kitties so everyone pick one if you haven't yet." Tenshi was the first one there she ran picked up Tobi and ran out of the room. "Jashin that girl needs to slow down un!"Akuma said while picking up Deidara, and walking into her room. Candice came over picked up Kakuzu and went to her room to go count money. Ash just picked up Hidan and walked out the door torward her room talking about how Jashin gave her immortality. Aki walked over and picked up Itachi slowly petting him while she walked to her room. Kevin walked over and picked up Konan talking about how much he loved orogami and how awesome it would be to put a little orogami flower in her hair. Calla picked up Zetsu and went to go watch some tv. Rene picked up Kisame and walked away. Shi picked up Sasori telling him to watch out about her poison's because some she hadn't found antidotes for yet. Kai picked up Pein and sighed saying how she had to go do paperwork. _

_Akuma's P.O.V _

_Hey! I am back! Anyways I have just gotten into my room and I looked down at the kitten I have been holding he had sky blue eyes, one little blonde ear cover up his write eye, and he had cute little white paws. I sat him down and petted his ears "Okay how about we pick out a name?" HE kinda flinched when I said name I giggled "Don't worry I won't name you anything stupid like blondie or barbie. Just shake your head yes or no if you like it or not ok?" He seemed to calm down then and nodded is head. I then got really happy and said "Yes I got a smart kitty I wonder if you like art too un?" He nodded his head yes. "You Do? Do you think art is fleeting un?" I said a gleam of hope in my eyes. He ten nodded his head enthuasiastically I then fullly glomped my kitten saying "Finally un someoone knows the true meaning!" He had on a grin when I was finished. "Hmm how about I name you Deidara? He is my favorite character out of this show I watch plus you do resemble him alot do you like that name?" He nodded yes again "Okie dokie your name is now Deidara un! Well now that thats done I am gonna be making some art out of clay ." When I said that the kitty spranged into my lap. "Okay okay un You can come." I said smiling taking him over to my arts section of my room._

_Shi's P.O.V _

_The little red cat was watching me working on one of my many puppets. I was adusting the arm so that it fit perfectly to the shoulder, the kitten looked at me with a bored look now that he was actually sitting straight I could see his chest it had a rather small Kanji on it. I stared at the cat for a moment before looking back at the kanji it was just like my crushes Sasori's! I laughed at the thought of this cat being Sasori. "Hmm HOw about a name you Sasori to go with that Kanji on your chest Ne?" I said as if asking the cat a question. That's when the must weirdest thing happened it nodded in response! I was totally dumb founded at that moment. "D-d-did you just nod in response?" It nodded yes again. I was happy now I had a kitty that understands me yes! I don't have to worry about having a stupid cat that will run into a wall! I smiled totally out of shock and petted it's head he purred in response._

_Tenshi's P.O.V _

_My Kitty is awesome! He is exactly like me! Me and him stole some chocolate out of the refrigerator and we have been bothering Calla and her cat ever since. I decided to name him Tobi because I am like the double of Tobi and this cat was double oof me and a male so Ta DA! I am not very creative. O well plus they funnest thing is when I say "Tobi is a good boy!" It purrs and rubs against my leg in response. "Tobi Come on lets go bother Sempai and her kitty!" I hollared to my cat it purred happily in response racing behind me to Sempai's door. When I got there her kitty was sitting on her shoulder watching her sculpt somthing. 'Yes the perfect time!' I thought I ran up to her desk and hid behind it Tobi following me I then got really close to her ear opposite of the shoulder kitty was on and screamed "SEMPAI!" My kitty seem to do the same thing to the blonde cat because the both growled and start chasing us around the house. Sempai was throwing 'Pop It's' at me making me jump while I ran. "Iam gonna kill you un!" She screeched making Miranda laugh inside my head (Get it Madara Miranda?) __**'Hahaha like she could kill us" Miranda said in my head**__. 'Miranda don't take over not yet.' __**'Fine not yet but soon' **__I sighed unlike Tobi Miranda was like my evil inner. I was so caught up with talking to Miranda I hadn't noticed Akuma come behind me. She then jumped on my back making me fall over to the ground. "AHHH! TENSHI IS SORRY SEMPAI!" I screamed "Sorry Tenshi but I have to do this she grabbed my cat and me and took me into the 'death room' as I call it. She tied me and my cat into a chair and turned on the t.v. to the 'National Geographic Channel' I started screaming "IT'S TO EDUCATIONAL!" I screamed both Akuma and her cat snickered at our punishment and left the room._

_Kai's P.O.V. _

_I sighed I was surrounded by idiots. Even here I could hear Tenshi's screams of help. Akuma had procceded to tie her up for making her mess up her art. I sighed and petted the ginger cat beside me. He seemed to be the leader of the ten cats so that was why I chose him. He seemed to understand I was stressed so he leaned against my hand giving me somewhat reassurance. I smiled he was so nice. Thats when it hit me he looked and acted just like Pein the Leader of the Akatsuki! I looked down at him and said "Do you like the name Pein? I have always loved that name." He seemed to do a somewhat smile and nodded. I don't know if cats really nod in response or not. I have never really had a cat before. I just proceded to pet the small kitten until I seemed to fall asleep while doing my paper work._

_Ash's P.O.V _

_Man my fucking cat was awesome! He understood everything I said! Every time I would talk about Jashinism and how awesome Jashin was he would pur and nod happily. "Hey bitch do you like the name Hidan?" I said he nodded and gave me a stare that said 'That was my name before bitch.' "So that was your name before we found you?" He nodded yes again which made me smile. I walked over to my necklace case and found one of my Jashin pendants.I then walked over to the kitten and made it shrink down to his size. That was one of the many thing Jashin gave me the power to do I could shrink things down with my mind. He looked at me with curiostity but smiled when I put the pendant on him. He then became a purring machine in my arms and started rubbing against my legs and arms. I then had a grin plastered on my face. "You like it HIdan?" I said he nodded very happily then. I proceded to pet him more then and said "I am glad."_

_Aki's P.O.V_

_I was petting my kitty while it stared at me. He was very silent he didn't meow alot or anything which made me happy if I would have had a really loud cat I would be screaming my head off right now. He looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him "Whats wrong?" I said. He just kept staring at me with sad eyes. All of the sudden his eyes turned red and I was unconcious. __It was like I was in the show Naruto I saw Itachi killing his family. I started to cry and scream "No Itachi san No! It wasn't your fault it was only a mission don't blame youself!" I watched the time skip to when he was being killed my screams grew louder. I hated this episode I have never watched after watching it that first time every time I tried this happened. All of the sudden the kitten I had got a couple hours ago was infront of me. "Kitty?" I said it nodded it's head no and turned into none other than Uchiha Itachi. "I-I-I-Itachi." I said he looked at me with those same sad eyes the kitten had "You are my kitty ?" I said he nodded and said "You must tell anyone about this until I tell you so got it?" I nodded "Okay when we get out of here I want you to tell me everything you know and how you know it" I nodded again. That was when everything whent back to normal._

_A couple of mins later_

_I told Itachi the cat everything, everything! About the war, how Itachi dies, hoe the other members die he would put me into a genjustu every time his chakara sprang up again so he sould ask me questions. The only thing was his Chakara in this cat body was like 3/4 of his chakara in his real body. So he couldn't get very far we had to wait like an hour for his chakara to be high enough. I would bring food in there to help wich he gladly took. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone until I found a way to turn him and the other Akatsuki members back which could take a while. After he was done with questions me and him both passed out exhausted on my bed._

_**Me:Well thats the end of this chapter I actually as you saw started this last night but then passed out and didn't finish my writing until now. Ugh I am so bored! I can't wait until next Saturday (Bleach comes on!). I am so glad that we have a holiday (where I live)tomorrow so no school! Woohoo! Anyways I am gonna go peoples! Please review if you want! JA NE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Names! Part 2

_**AkatsukiRebel:Hiya! there is one thing I have to say...Happy birthday Yuki-chan! You are a awesome writer, and I can't wait to read the rest of your story! Anyways this chapter is dedicated to her! **_

_**Sasori:What are you doing brat?**_

_**AkatsukiRebel: Nothing ...OMJ! You have to do the disclaimer now that you are here!**_

_**Sasori:AkatsukiRebel does not own the Akatsuki however she does own all her other Oc's .Now on with the show .**_

_**Kitties?Akatsuki?Doubles?WTH IS THIS WORLD COMING TO! Chapter 3:Names! part 2**_

**Rene's P.O.V.**

God my head hurts. All night Tenshi has been screaming because Akuma made her watch 'The National Geographic Channel'. I think my cat has one too because he is sitting beside me his head in his paws.

I have failed to name the little thing yet. I suck at names I have suggested of sharky,Jaws,and Bruce but he dislikes all 3 of them.

The crazy thing is the cat actually understands me! He nods yes and no all the time when I ask him stuff.

Anyways back to naming. I get so sytracted damn it! 'Okay hmm how about Carl? No thats stupid!' I thought to myself. 'Bob? O great a cat named Bob the freaking !' thats when it hit me 'Anime names! And my number one fav. shark friend is... Kisame of course!' Now to ask the cat 'God I sound so stupid' I thought.

"Hey do you like Kisame?" I asked turning my attention to the kitten who was inspecting my fish tank that is beside my bed. He turned his attention to me and gave me a shark toothy grin and nodded yes.

'Yes!' I thought 'My cat is freaking awesome!'

**Kevin's P.O.V**

This kitten is amazing! She is exactly like me she loves orogami, she is all alone with a big rang of guy cats like me and the girls, she is really calm natured, and can handle herself.

I have already decided a name for her, but haven't really tried it out until now "Do you want to be named Konan? Little one? You are very beatiful and you remind me of a angel, but that name is kinda already taken so why not use the name of a angel?"

She looked kinda shocked at first but then did a kinda kitty smile ( OOC coming up!) and began purring rubbing against my leg.

I smiled and bent down petting her. "I am glad you like it."

**Calla's P.O.V**

I woke up bright and early this morning and walked outside to our labyrinth of a garden. Funny thing is I feel at home here so peaceful, and happy.

I guess I failed to notice the small kitten was following me. He seemed to have a split personality too 'If that is even possible' I thought.

I have actually caught him a couple of times meowing in a deep voice to a less deep voice, but still pretty deep.

I walked through the labryinth until I found my secret place I always go to. There are flowers everywhere! Dancing with the wind as it serenades them with it's smooth voice.

I sit down against a large oak tree in the middle of the beautiful scenerary. The kitten looked amazed as it walked slowly towards me looking at all the beautiful flowers that sway here.

I smiled. I am begining to like this cat already. When he noticed me staring he walked the few remaining feet between us, and layed down on my lap putting his purring machine on.

"**Zetsu**." He looked up with a kinda frightened expression. " Zetsu. Do you like that name? **If not I don't care I am not changing it."** He seemed to put on a more calmed expression and nodded yes. "Great!**Now lets' go back I am starving."**

**Candice's P.O.V.**

'100, 423, 513, 856,' I count slowly in my mind. I know I am probably grinning like a fool. We have over 100 thousand dollars in profits! '856,000 Dollars! Of course we still gotta pay for bills and such but still! We might actually have enought to spend freely this time!'

I was litterally jumping in my seat. Are money had doubled since our last time we got profit.'We never actually have the time to be ourselves since we are always busy.' I thought.  
I felt something nudge my arm and looked down to see my kitten nudging me trying to get my attention, and also trying to grab my money with his mouth. I smiled and said "Ah HA! I got the perfect name for you Kakuzu! Since you keep trying to stea my money!" He seemed a little bewildered by his name for a minute before he shrugged and jumped on my lap.

Curious I looked at him as he snatched the money out of my hand, and actually started putinng them in piles from 10-100 dollar bills. I smirked. 'Me and this cat were going to get along just fine.'

**AHHH! The chapter is so short! I am sorry! I am just having trouble lately at writing, but don't worry I swear the chapter will soon get better! Plz tell me what you think! I love you guys you are awesome for reading this and for caring about the story. Anyways I am super tired I got school tomorrow so I got to go. Ja Ne!**


End file.
